Hyacinth Kael
Main Page= Overview Hyacinth Kael is the heir to the Centralite throne, and the older sister of Jocelyn Kael. Despite her short stature of 5'4", she is skilled with her metal Bo staff in combat. Add to that her courage and fearlessness, and she's simply tough. Appearance The name "Hyacinth" means "purple", which comes from the unusual purple color in her eyes, as well as the purple highlights in her hair from when she was developing in the exowomb. Her hair is kept in a slightly curly style. Her skin is a lightly-colored brown. She has a pretty fit build. Her outfit doesn't match with the upper class. Instead of dressing fancy, she wears a plain grey tank top and black sweatpants, along with a pair of boots. She is also commonly seen with a navy blue jacket tied around her waist by its sleeves. Personality and Behavior Hyacinth is a tomboyish, tough, and fearless individual; she exchanged brains for brawn. However, she has a soft spot for her younger sister Jocelyn, who was born with more (and worse) defects than she did. This has led her to feel pity for her, as well as feeling very protective. She goes against her fellow upper class citizens (even her parents) and treats the lower-mid class people fairly, believing them to be just as human who were "born with less opportunities." She will with no doubt do what she believes is right, and will fight until her last breath to protect herself or anyone else she considers family. History / Backstory Birth Because of the monarch being sterile, both Hyacinth and Jocelyn were born as test tube babies, using an artificial exowomb that combined both her father and mother's DNA. The exowomb was still in an experimental phrase, which resulted in various defects for the two. For Hyacinth, these defects were merely minor. Her eyes were colored purple, and her hair was highlighted purple. As such, she was named "Hyacinth" because it meant "purple". She was also born rather short, unrelated to the previous defects. Nothing else was detected by any medical examinations. Childhood Hyacinth was placed in advanced education in the Unum District. She was often mocked behind her back due to being shorter than most kids, and she was considered unnatural for "not being born normally". However, she eventually graduated top of her class and served as the valedictorian. Her father could not ignore Hyacinth's tomboyish personality and toughness, so he had her placed in a martial arts class. There, she learned taught by her teacher how to use a metal bo staff effectively. After her teacher's death by heart attack, she kept the metal bo staff as a honorable way of remembering the skills she had been taught. Talents / Skills Hyacinth is skilled in close hand-to-hand combat. She has knowledge of martial arts and knows how to effectively use a bo staff. She is also quick and light on her feet, being able to move while making little to no noise at all. She is also known by her peers that she is quite the dancer. Faults and Weaknesses * WILL LET NICK ADD THIS Relationships * WILL LET NICK ADD THIS Nicknames * WILL LET NICK ADD THIS |-|Statistics= STR Strength: 8 (+3) DEX Dexterity: 7 (+2) CON Constitution: 5 (0) INT Intelligence: 3 (-2) WIS Wisdom: 3 (-2) CHA Charisma: 4 (-1) Total HP: 8 |-|Equipment= Hyacinth's Bo Staff |-|Character Abilities= * WILL LET NICK ADD THIS Category:Iamnicx Category:Female Category:Human Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Royal Family Category:LGBT Category:Outdated Stats